


I almost lost you - Kiss Prompt

by LyraSaber



Series: SWTOR Ficlets [11]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Hospital, Kissing, kiss prompts, writing prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21973927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyraSaber/pseuds/LyraSaber
Summary: When Corso gets hurt, Leikael has too much time to think while waiting.
Relationships: Corso Riggs/Female Smuggler
Series: SWTOR Ficlets [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1398808
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	I almost lost you - Kiss Prompt

**Author's Note:**

> A short little minific for one of the prompts I was sent.  
> I love these two and their relationship. Enjoy!

It wasn’t supposed to happen like this, Leikael hadn’t meant for any of this to happen. It was supposed to be a simple run. Moving black market silk and the worms that made it to a buyer, past imperial customs and an Exchange blockade on the stuff. It was supposed to be quick, quiet and easy. Nothing from their contact or their own sources said that it was supposed to be complicated. No one had told them that the Black Sun had already moved into the area, that they knew they were coming, that they’d set up an ambush to steal the stuff. They’d managed to make the delivery despite the obstacles. But they got it done with only a few injuries. Bowdarr, Akaavi and Corso proving their combat skill once again; the three of them running some kind of bet between them as they ran across the planet, dropped the cargo with the buyers and started their fight back to the ship against gangsters from 2 different organizations, each after the buyers location or the credits they’d made or both. But Corso, stupid Corso. Why’d he have to be so force-damned protective, he’d have been fine if he’d just stayed out of the way and let her deal with her own mistakes. 

  
Leikael stared at her hand, bright, vibrant green holding so tightly to his dusky brown hand. LIke young, green grasses and the soil they grew in around the farms and farm villages that they’d both called home once. Not that it mattered, seemed like nothing would ever matter again if the idiot didn’t wake up. Taking a direct hit from a kriffing assualt cannon, diving directly in front of the blast, it was such a stupid thing to do. Even if he’d done it to protect her from the damn cannon aimed directly at her and fairly close too.

  
He should have stayed back, let her handle the hit on her own, like she should have, letting them get that close, instead he’d dived between the cannon blast and her, using himself as a shield. It wasn’t the first time he’d done such a thing. He was always trying to protect her, keep her happy, whatever it took. Things were different now, he hadn’t been this hurt before, this close to dying for this long, she hadn’t realized just how much he meant to her or how lost she’d be without him. He’d been lying in this damned bed three days now. Her crew had already tried to pull her away more than once, even calling up her siblings. Nat had even holo’d to try and get her to rest. But he was so hurt, she couldn’t leave her Corso alone. Not now, not when he needed her to watch over him for a change.   
She collapsed forward, burying her head on her hands, if she had tears left, she’d probably start crying again. ‘Please’, she begged the stars, ‘if there is anything good in the galaxy, please don’t take him.’ She stayed like that for awhile, head tucked down over her hands, clasping Corso’s work-rough hand in her smaller ones as though it was a lifeline or the only thing anchoring her to the planet. A small squeeze brought her attention up. Her head snapping to lock eyes with his. Still weak, but finally awake, he managed a small smile, “Hey Darlin” He whispered, voice hoarse but warm and full of love in that tone he only ever used for her. 

  
She stood and leaned over him, careful not to put any weight that could hurt him, but stars, she’d been so worried. They’d only just started to figure out what they were beyond Captain and hired gun. He’d only just started ‘courting’ her, to use his words. She couldn’t bear to lose him and she almost had. She crushed her lips to his, trying to be gentle, but she’d been far too worried, so instead she just poured all of her fear and worry and love into that kiss. “Don’t you ‘hey’ me farmboy.” She murmured as she rested her forehead against his when they finally had to break for air. “I almost lost you. Don’t do that to me again”

  
Corso slowly brought his hand up to tuck a stray lock of hair behind her ears with a slight wince and rested his hand on her face. “Ya know I don’t make promises I can’t keep. I’ll always protect you, even when you’d rather I didn’t. I’m here now Darlin’, I’m right here.” he tilted his head slightly and Leikael decided to leave the argument for another day as she dipped her head and pressed her lips to his again. He’d made it and she could breathe again. 


End file.
